This disclosure relates generally to retaining rings and, more particularly, to a tool used to remove retaining rings located in relatively inaccessible areas.
Retaining rings are a type of fastener. Retaining rings are used to retain components on shafts, for example. When retaining, a portion of the retaining ring may be received within a groove. Another portion of the retaining ring extends outside the groove. The retaining ring, which is fixed within the groove, blocks movement of the component away from the shaft.
Removing a retaining ring may be necessary during a repair or replacement procedure. Radial movement of the retaining ring is typically required to remove the retaining ring. Many retaining ring designs incorporate axially extending pinholes. A jaw-type tool includes pins that are received within the pinholes to remove the retaining ring. The jaws are actuated, which moves the pins circumferentially closer together, causing the retaining ring to collapse. Accessing retaining rings during removal is often difficult.